Calibration processing has conventionally and generally been performed in order to eliminate deviation from a reference value due to variation in physical characteristics and an individual difference of an apparatus component.
In this connection, a touch panel provided in a game device main body is calibrated. In such a game device, a value based on calibration processing is merely stored in the game device main body, and calibration processing corresponding to an individual controller is to be improved.
The present disclosure aims to solve the problem above, and an object thereof is to provide a game system and a game controller capable of performing highly accurate calibration processing for each controller.
A game system according to one aspect includes a main body apparatus and a game controller. The game controller includes an analog stick, a memory storing correction parameter information including a first manufacturing process correction parameter value determined in a manufacturing process in connection with the analog stick, a first user correction parameter value determined in accordance with an operation by a user onto the analog stick in connection with the analog stick, and a first model adjustment value corresponding to a model of the game controller in connection with the analog stick, and a first control circuit transmitting the correction parameter information stored in the memory to the main body apparatus. The main body apparatus has a second control circuit. The second control circuit selects any of the first manufacturing process correction parameter value and the first user correction parameter value included in the transmitted correction parameter information and performs game processing based on the selected correction parameter value, the first model adjustment value, and input data from the analog stick.
Correction parameter information for the analog stick is stored in the memory of the game controller. The correction parameter information for the analog stick is transmitted from the game controller to the main body apparatus and executed in game processing. Therefore, the main body apparatus can perform highly accurate calibration processing in accordance with the individual correction parameter information for the analog stick stored in the memory of the game controller.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit may preferentially select the first user correction parameter value when the correction parameter information includes the first user correction parameter value.
By preferentially selecting the first user correction parameter value, highly accurate calibration processing as intended by a user can be performed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit may determine whether or not there is identification information indicating that the correction parameter information includes the first user correction parameter value and select the first user correction parameter value included in the correction parameter information when the second control circuit determines that there is identification information.
Since the first user correction parameter value can be selected based on whether or not there is identification information, processing in the second control circuit can be simplified and processing can be fast.
In the exemplary embodiment, the game controller may further have an acceleration sensor. The memory further stores a second manufacturing process correction parameter value determined in the manufacturing process in connection with the acceleration sensor and a second user correction parameter value determined in accordance with an operation by the user onto the game controller in connection with the acceleration sensor as a part of the correction parameter information. The second control circuit may select any of the second manufacturing process correction parameter value and the second user correction parameter value included in the transmitted correction parameter information. The second control circuit may perform the game processing also based on the selected correction parameter value and input data from the acceleration sensor.
Therefore, the main body apparatus can perform highly accurate calibration processing in accordance with the individual correction parameter information for the acceleration sensor stored in the memory of the game controller.
In the exemplary embodiment, the game controller may further have an angular speed sensor. The memory further stores a third manufacturing process correction parameter value determined in the manufacturing process in connection with the angular speed sensor and a third user correction parameter value determined in accordance with an operation by the user onto the game controller in connection with the angular speed sensor as a part of the correction parameter information. The second control circuit may select any of the third manufacturing process correction parameter value and the third user correction parameter value included in the transmitted correction parameter information. The second control circuit may perform the game processing also based on the selected correction parameter value and input data from the angular speed sensor.
Therefore, the main body apparatus can perform highly accurate calibration processing in accordance with the individual correction parameter information for the angular speed sensor stored in the memory of the game controller.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first model adjustment value may be information for setting a central dead band region and an outer dead band region.
The central dead band region and the outer dead band region corresponding to the model of the game controller can be set.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit may write the first user correction parameter value for the analog stick into the memory of the controller.
Since the first user correction parameter value is written in the memory of the controller, the main body apparatus does not have to hold such information and a memory in the main body apparatus can efficiently be used.
A game controller according to one aspect includes an analog stick, an acceleration sensor, a memory, and a communication control circuit provided to be able to communicate with a main body apparatus. The memory stores correction parameter information including a first manufacturing process correction parameter value determined in a manufacturing process in connection with the analog stick, a first user correction parameter value determined in accordance with an operation by a user onto the analog stick in connection with the analog stick, and a first model adjustment value corresponding to a model of the game controller in connection with the analog stick as well as a second manufacturing process correction parameter value determined in the manufacturing process in connection with the acceleration sensor, a second user correction parameter value determined in accordance with an operation by the user onto the game controller in connection with the acceleration sensor, and a second model adjustment value corresponding to the model of the game controller in connection with the acceleration sensor. The communication control circuit transmits the correction parameter information stored in the memory to the main body apparatus when the communication control circuit is connected to the main body apparatus, receives the first user correction parameter value or the second user correction parameter value to be stored in the memory from the main body apparatus, and transmits operation data from the analog stick and the acceleration sensor to the main body apparatus when the main body apparatus performs game processing.
The correction parameter information is stored in the memory of the game controller. The correction parameter information is transmitted from the game controller to the main body apparatus and executed in game processing. Therefore, the main body apparatus can perform highly accurate calibration processing in accordance with individual correction parameter information stored in the memory of the game controller.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first model adjustment value may include information for setting a central dead band region.
The central dead band region corresponding to the model of the game controller can be set.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first model adjustment value may include information for setting an outer dead band region.
The outer dead band region corresponding to the model of the game controller can be set.
In the exemplary embodiment, a plurality of analog sticks may be provided. The memory may store a plurality of first manufacturing process correction parameter values determined in the manufacturing process in connection with the plurality of analog sticks, respectively, a plurality of first user correction parameter values determined in accordance with operations by a user onto the plurality of analog sticks in connection with the plurality of analog sticks, respectively, and a plurality of first model adjustment values for the model of the game controller from the plurality of analog sticks in connection with the plurality of analog sticks, respectively.
When a plurality of analog sticks are provided as well, highly accurate calibration processing can be performed in accordance with the individual correction parameter information for the analog stick.
In the exemplary embodiment, the game controller may further have an angular speed sensor. The memory stores a third manufacturing process correction parameter value determined in the manufacturing process in connection with the angular speed sensor and a third user correction parameter value determined in accordance with an operation by the user onto the game controller in connection with the angular speed sensor as a part of the correction parameter information. The communication control circuit receives at least any of the first user correction parameter value, the second user correction parameter value, and the third user correction parameter value to be stored in the memory from the main body apparatus and transmits operation data from at least any of the analog stick, the acceleration sensor, and the angular speed sensor to the main body apparatus when the main body apparatus performs game processing.
The correction parameter information is stored in the memory of the game controller further having the angular speed sensor. The correction parameter information is transmitted from the game controller to the main body apparatus and executed in game processing. Therefore, the main body apparatus can perform highly accurate calibration processing in accordance with individual correction parameter information stored in the memory of the game controller.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.